Clothes Proximity
by LalSoong1687
Summary: Odo is embarrassed by Lwaxana who arrives after attending her cousin's wedding.


**"Clothes Proximity"**

**A Little DS9 Tale**

By Lal Soong

Security Chief Odo, intent on his viewscreen, did not hear the person enter his office until she spoke to him. "Oh Odo, must you be such a workaholic?" Lwaxana Troi asked.

The constable's first instinct was to change into his liquid form and escape through one of the vents. Normally, he felt uneasy about reverting in front of others, but Lwaxana was one of the few people to have already seen him in his liquid form. Then he remembered how kind she had been to him the time when they were trapped inside a turbolift together, letting him ooze into her dress. He looked up at her and gasped.

Lwaxana Troi was completely naked!

"Lwaxana!" the Changeling exclaimed, jumping up to stand between the Betazoid and the window, so onlookers would not see the mature, beautiful woman. "Where are your clothes?"

"My appearance got your attention, didn't it?" she asked, still wearing only a smile. She brushed her finger across his face in a very provocative manner. "Oh...I just came back from my cousin's wedding. You see, I forgot to pack clothes. I mean, why bother? At a Betazed wedding, no one wears clothes."

"But on Deep Space Nine-"

"I know, I know. So you see my dilemma. How can I walk about the Promenade in my current state of undress?"

"Exactly," Odo replied with a snort. "But what do you expect me to do about it?"

Lwaxana's smile broadened as she placed her arms around the Changeling's neck. "Come now, Odo. You are a shapeshifter, after all. Can't you just shapeshift into something for me? How about a lovely, skin-tight-"

"Lwaxana," he began, gently removing her arms from him, "I don't think that will be possible. Why don't you just sit in my office, while I make a trip to Garak's to purchase suitable attire for you?"

"Constable...my dear, sweet constable, you are a most gracious man! But good taste in clothing is something you lack. No, I'm afraid I will have to go to Garak's shop. Now I can either go naked-which wouldn't bother me in the least-or clothed. The choice is really yours."

Lwaxana turned and almost stepped close enough for the automatic door to slide open when she felt something warm slide down her back, across her buttox and around her front, tingling its way up to her breasts. "Oh Odo!" she moaned with pleasure as she looked down to see that she was now wearing a red dress.

"Let's just get this over with," he grumbled, forming a mouth just above her left breast.

Lwaxana chuckled as she sauntered out of the room, shaking her hips gently to and fro. She ran her hands along the hips of her "dress," moaning almost inaudably with sensual pleasure. Smiling politetly at everyone she passed, Lwaxana didn't feel an ounce of embarassment or shame. The soft fabric Odo had shifted into tickled the telepaths skin, arousing her breasts and causing her to grow moist down below.

"Oh Odo, I've never had a man this way," she gasped.

She suddenly felt the dress tighten and realized Odo had shrunk it down a size. Perhaps he was trying to strangle her with her own clothing, but Lwaxana didn't like to think of it that way. To her it was the best kinky sex she'd ever had!

She reached Garak's shop and the Cardassian stepped away from his booth to greet her. "Ambassador, what a pleasant surprise to see you've returned to Deep Space Ninefor another visit," he said with his ever present smile that made him look like the proverbial cat that swallowed the canary. "That is a lovely dress you're wearing. I only regret not having crafted it myself."

Lwaxana heard a mumbled grunt coming from her attire. Fortunately, the tailor was not close enough to hear it. She smiled back at Garak, not about to inform him of her current designer.

"To what do I owe the pleasure of your visit? Perhaps you would like to sample some of these fine fabrics." He reached over to one of his racks and began running his hand through a lovely aqua-colored dress.

"Maybe later," Lwaxana replied. She knew full well that Odo couldn't complain. Revealing that he had morphed into a dress for her would be far too embarrassing for him. Indeed, he didn't even offer a grunt this time.

Lwaxana smiled flirtatiously as a thought came to her. "Dance with me, Mr. Garak."

"I beg your pardon, Madam?"

Before he had the opportunity to protest that they shouldn't prance about in his establishment, Lwaxana had grabbed Garak by the arms and they were twirling from rack to rack. It took some effort for Garak to keep from topling over his fine fabrics.

Lwaxana rested her head on Garak's shoulder, nuzzling against his long reptilian neck. "I've never been this close to a Cardassian," she informed him. She pressed her hips against his thighs, swaying back and forth. The soft fabric of her dress rubbed against him and she could feel him hardening. "And I must admit that I've been very curious about the sexual appetite of the males of your species. Tell me, Garak, have you ever enjoyed the pleasure of a Menage a Troi?-If you would, pardon the obvious pun."

"My dear lady," Garak replied with a level smile, "even if I have, I am not the type to kiss and tell."

"Oh yes," Lwaxana said with a sigh. "You do have to maintain your reputation of half truths and carefully concealed lies."

"I'm glad you've heard so much about me."

To Garak's shock, Lwaxana raised her lips to his ear and whispered into it, "I've got a secret of my own!"

"Oh really?"

Lwaxana pulled away from Garak. "Thank you for the dance, Mr. Garak. It was quite stimulating."

"Yes. . ." Garak faltered, suddenly at a loss for words.

"Well, I should be on my way." She stepped toward the door.

"But, but-wouldn't you at least like to sample some of my lovely dresses before you leave?"

"Oh, I will return for that, Mr. Garak. You can be assured of that. But for now, I think I'd rather take a long, leisurely stroll along the promenade. I find this dress rather comfortable, and quite honestly, I'm not ready to slip out of it yet."

"Do return when you are," Garak responded with a devilish grin.

"Oh, I will, I will." And with that, Lwaxana twirled on her heals and stepped out of the tailor's estalishment, swaying her hips and rubbing her hands sensually along the seams. "OOOhhddoo," she whispered.


End file.
